True Love
by LoveKisshu1-Marcela143
Summary: La lucha por el dominio empieza, y ahí peligro. Pai sera el nuevo guarda espaldas de un integrante de la familia Ikisatashi, Kish. Un chico que a recibido un encantamiento el cual lo a llevado a cambiar y convertirse en alguien que no es, en una chica. En el intento por proteger Pai a Kisshu, mas que una obligacion, se pueda convertir en cariño. Relacion BoyxBoy KishXPai
1. Aclaraciones'

**Es mejor escribir para ti y no tener público, que tener público y no tenerte a ti.**

 **.**

 **.**

Te doy la más cordial bienvenida a otra de mis historias, o FanFics, yo soy **LoveKisshu1** , y sin más preámbulos voy a dar las aclaraciones de esta nueva historia.

1.-Tokyo Mew Mew **no** me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

2.-Relacion **hombre x hombre** (ósea homosexual)

3.- **La trama de la historia me pertenece**.

4.-Si no te gusta el punto número 2 y solo vienes a criticar, te invito a que no leas la historia y te ahorres tus comentarios.

5.-La clasificación o Rated **puede cambiar** así que están advertidos.

Sin más **, espero que les guste** , y que comenten se les parece interesante la historia, por favor dejen reviews para saber acerca de sus opiniones.

.

.

 **Escribir para ti y darte público.**


	2. Capitulo 1 -Inicio

Capitulo 1 -Inicio

* * *

En medio de un campo verde, un joven aprendiz y su maestro luchaban entre sí, resaltando por las montañas a sus espaldas, dejando ver aquellos puños con impulso siendo esquivados y contraatacados. Al acabar aquella demostración, los demás discípulos que habían estado contemplando formados estrictamente en un círculo alrededor, aplaudieron.

—Has mejorado notablemente Pai.

—Gracias Sensei—dijo Pai haciendo una reverencia, la cual el maestro respondió igualmente.

El entrenamiento concluyo y todos empezaron a dispersarse. Pai guardaba sus pertenencias, una vez habiéndose quitado el uniforme de entrenamiento.

— ¡Sensei Pai! —llamo un niño castaño corriendo hacia él. Pai volteo mirando cómo se acercaba.

— ¿Si? Taruto.

—Disculpe si lo molesto, pero, mi padre dice que debo de tratar de ser el mejor en mi rango pero ahí ciertos ataques que aún no coordino bien, quisiera que me ayudaras a entrenar un poco. —Taruto vio una mueca en el rostro de Pai, que lo hiso sentirse inseguro de haberle pedido aquel favor.

—Lo siento por hacerlo perder el tiempo, sé que no quiere entrenarme, y está bien, soy el peor en el grupo, soy el más frágil y pequeño y…

—Te entrenare.

Taruto miro sorprendido a Pai, pues no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Pai lo miro y una pequeña sonrisa casi visible se asomó en sus labios.

—No es que no te quiera entrenar, pero en este momento tengo un compromiso importante y tengo que marcharme; te veré en tres días aquí, antes del mediodía, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Si Sensei! —dijo Taruto con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Pai se alejaba dándole la espalda, se paró y miro hacia atrás viendo al niño.

—Te diré la primera regla—Taruto solo parpadeo confundido. —Solo llámame Pai.

Le estaba dando permiso de hablarle sin respeto, o más bien, con confianza.

* * *

√v^√v^√

Los suaves pasos de la madura Cyniclon recorrían el resplandeciente pasillo, su cabello rubio y ojos de igual color, brillaban por los rayos del sol, que se asomaban por los grandes ventanales blancos.

Caminando llego a una gran puerta de caoba, tomo el tocador y lo estrello en la puerta varias veces.

— ¡Adelante! — se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

La mujer empujo la puerta y fue recibida por una roja alfombra, que recorría todo el salón, hasta llegar a unos cuantos escalones en los cuales ya hacían tres tronos, dos pequeños a cada lado y el mayor en medio de ambos, en este último se encontraba un Cyniclon de edad madura, atractivo y alto.

—Hola querida. —dijo el Cyniclon, levantándose de aquel trono y recibiendo a su esposa, pidiendo su mano para ayudarla a subir, lo cual así fue.

—Kaira querida, quiero que te enteres de cuan maravilloso es tu esposo. —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesa de la cual tomo dos copas de cristal y posteriormente sirvió vino.

—Y que te enteres de las últimas noticias. —dijo mientras le pasaba la copa y él tomaba un sorbo.

— ¿Así? Y dime Ryota, ¿cuáles son aquellas importantes noticias?

—He comprado Bifrost. —dijo con una mirada supersticiosa

— ¿Bifrost? — Se sorprendió Kaira— ¿el último pequeño de los reinos?

—Así es. —afirmo su esposo.

—Pero Ryota, ya tenemos demasiados reinos, ¿para qué necesitamos más?

—Solo pensé que a nuestro…hijo le gustaría una gran mansión con grandes campos y mar.

— ¿Mar? Oh Ryota—rió la mujer ahora feliz. —a Kish le encantara.

—Ya verás que sí, y en cuanto al contrato, hoy tengo que viajar en el jet privado.

—Pero cariño pensé que hoy festejaríamos juntos, en familia.

—Lo siento querida, pero creo que no se podrá hoy tal vez dentro de unos días cuando regrese.

De pronto un nervio descomunal empezó a invadir el sentimiento de la señora Kaira, y un miedo creció en su interior.

— ¡Ryota, espera no te vayas! —grito la Cyniclon mientras corría para alcanzar a su esposo. Ryota se volvió hacia ella y solo sintió como lo abrazo.

—Ryota, no me dejes, siento que algo sucederá, algo malo, por favor. —susurro en su pecho, el, la tomo de sus brazos y la miro.

—Kaira, ¿acoso piensas chantajearme para que me quede? —pregunto, no obtuvo respuesta, la Cyniclon estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que le había preguntado. Ryota solo negó con la cabeza y la hiso hacia un lado, retomando su camino y saliendo de la sala.

* * *

 **Espero les guste si es así déjenme sus opiniones aquí bajito en la cajita de reviews y sigan la historia o denle favorito. Los quiero.**

 **BAI BAI**


	3. Capítulo 2 – Protección

**Capítulo 2 – Protección**

√v^√v^√

Pai se teletransporto frente a un local de comida rápida y en su interior pudo ver a su hermana junto a una niña rubia. Así que entro, Zakuro estaba de espaldas y decidió asustarla tomándola sorpresivamente de los hombros. Ella dio un pequeño salto e inmediatamente volteo a mirar quien había sido el causante.

— ¡Pai! —menciono en tono molesto la joven. Pai sonrió y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. Miro a la niña rubia a su lado, y le sonrió, la niña le devolvió el gesto pero algo más notable (una sonrisa enorme).

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Pai a Zakuro.

—Oh, es Pudding hermana de Momomiya-san, una amiga mía. —hiso una pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su frappe. —Ella tuvo que salir de viaje con sus padres, pero Pudding le tiene miedo a los aviones, así que hiso un capricho y la tuvieron que dejar.

—No me dan miedo los aviones, solo le temo a las alturas, y siempre me salgo con la mía na-no-da! —dijo Pudding orgullosa.

√v^√v^√

En otra mesa no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un hombre joven, de largo y marrón cabello, que bebía una taza de café caliente, mientras leía un interesante libro. Su mirada se desvió y en ese movimiento sus ojos percataron a un bella mujer de cabello morado. _Es muy bonita_ pensó.

De pronto un estruendoso ruido alarmo a todos los que ya hacían en aquel establecimiento, un disparo, mujeres y niños empezaron a gritar y llorar. Dos delincuentes armados, entraron, amenazando con disparar a alguien si no les daban sus pertenencias.

√v^√v^√

— ¡Zakuro Onee-chan! —grito Pudding corriendo hacia la mesa, ya que momentos previos había ido al área de juegos para niños. Uno de los hombres al ver el movimiento le apunto a Pudding haciendo que Zakuro se interpusiera entre el arma y la niña.

— ¡No! —Grito Zakuro— ¡No lo hagas Por favor!

El hombre castaño vio como el asaltante no estaba convencido de disparar o no el arma, así que decidió intervenir.

—No les hagas daño. —empezó diciéndolo tranquilamente, llamando la atención de todos. —Baja el arma…deja que la pequeña valla con su hermana.

El hombre obedeció y siguió dando órdenes a gritos como ''todos al piso y no se levanten'' ''dame todo lo que traigas'' etc. Pai miro de soslayo al hombre que salvo a su hermana, al igual que él lo miro, hubo un rayo de conexión entre ambos, que al mismo tiempo, viéndose a los ojos asintieron, y saltaron a la acción, tomando por sorpresa a los delincuentes y luchando contra ellos.

El castaño tomo a uno de los hombre y lo azoto contra el barandal de la fila de clientes, dejando su cabeza atorada entre las barras, aunque ya estaba inconsciente él aun lo sostenía pisando su espalda. Mientras que Pai luchaba contra el otro, el asaltante lo sostuvo por la espalda, pero Pai tomo impulso e hiso que ambos se estrellaran contra la pared lo cual hiso que el hombre soltara el arma y rápidamente la tomo, apuntando hacia él. Después de un rato la policía se presentó y ambos asaltantes fueron arrestados.

Pai miraba a Zakuro consolar a Pudding, y miro como el joven castaño se alejaba para irse.

— ¡Hey! — llamo Pai, el hombre volteo y se detuvo. —Gracias, por salvar a mi hermana.

—No hay de que— sonrió. Y estiro el brazo para estrechar la mano con Pai el cual acepto y tomo el saludo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto el castaño aun sonriendo.

—Pai, ¿y el tuyo? —pregunto devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Keiichiro Akasaka. —Keiichiro dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero una idea se le vino a la mente. —Oye…Pai ¿no te interesaría un trabajo?

√v^√v^√

Verdaderamente sabía que necesitaba el trabajo, hace unos meses lo habían despedido de su antiguo empleo, y con lo poco que ganaba Zakuro contando en el café, solo se mantenían con sus propinas. Ya no les alcanzaba para alimentarse bien, y algunas cuentas empezaban a exigir el dinero atrasado, así que quisiera o no tendría que tomar el trabajo.

Pero debía admitir que este trabajo no le fascinaba mucho, es decir ni siquiera tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo, jamás había trabajado de _guardaespaldas._

— ¿Y dónde aprendiste a pelear tan bien? —pregunto Keiichiro el cual iba manejando el automóvil, haciendo el recorrido más ameno, pues no habían cruzado palabra desde que habían salido de la estación de policías, donde habían tenido que declarar, ya que ellos fueron los que detuvieron a los ladrones.

—Mi padre, fue mi maestro—dijo mientras cerraba la ventanilla del carro, ya que Keiichiro había prendido el aire acondicionado; era verano y el sol no era nada amistoso en cuanto a la temperatura.

—Todo lo que se, lo aprendí gracias a sus enseñanzas—prosiguió Pai. —Aunque nunca seré tan bueno como él.

Keiichiro lo miro de soslayo, y devolvió la mirada al camino.

— ¿Y dime tu donde aprendiste? —pregunto Pai, refiriéndose a su modo de lucha.

—O estuve unos años en prácticas de tiro y combate policial.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de este empleo? —pregunto Pai, dando un giro total a su conversación original.

—Yo también he estado buscando trabajo, vine con los Ikisatashi, por que escuche que necesitaban un capataz que se encargara de sus terrenos. —Dio un pequeño suspiro— Pero resulta que el antiguo capataz decidió quedarse, así que, adiós al puesto, viniendo aquí aun así me dijeron que la señora Kaira Ikisatashi buscaba guardaespaldas. Pero decidí no hacerlo. —al escuchar eso, al Cyniclon le pareció una cuestión sin mucho sentido.

— ¿Y porque? —decidió preguntar.

— La verdad no entiendo, algo en mi me decía que no aceptara. —miro a Pai y se encogió de hombros.

√v^√v^√

Dos Cyniclones y tres humanos rodearon la mansión Ikisatashi, cuatro de ellos vestían botas, pantalón, suéter y pasamontañas negros. Y uno de los humanos, llamo a la gran entrada de la mansión. Un hombre anciano atendió la entrada.

— ¿Si que necesita? —pregunto mirando al uno de los hombres, el cual tenía la cabeza baja para no ser visto, el anciano avanzo hacia él, sin darse cuenta que por detrás uno de los Cyniclones lo noqueo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Avancen, ya! — dio la orden uno de los humanos, los cinco avanzaron y se dispersaron. Uno de los Cyniclons tomo un pequeño dispositivo y lo dirigió cerca de sus labios.

—Señor, ¿dónde encontramos a la anciana? —pregunto el Cyniclon, refiriéndose a Kaira.

—Siempre está en la terraza—hablo una voz por medio del dispositivo—Seguro la encuentran ahí.

El Cyniclon miro a uno de sus compañeros ambos sacaron un gancho de escalar, y al mismo tiempo lo lanzaron a un segundo piso de la mansión donde se encontraban. Una vez que se aseguraron de que se estaba enganchado, y que era seguro, empezaron a escalar.

√v^√v^√

—Llegamos. —declaro Keiichiro, él y Pai salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión Ikisatashi, pero se dieron una gran sorpresa al encontrar a varios de los guardias alrededor del perímetro de la mansión tirados, inconscientes o tal vez muertos. A Keiichiro le sorprendió aún más el anciano, pues hace unos días había hablado con él para que le asignaran el puesto de capataz.

— ¡Pai mira! —grito un en susurro Keiichiro, señalando a los otros dos hombres, Cyniclon y Humano que utilizaban diferentes entradas a las de sus otros dos compañeros para la emboscada.

—Entremos—susurro Keiichiro, por un momento Pai lo dudo pero acepto y ambos se escabulleron persiguiendo por distintos lados a dos de los intrusos.

Por un lado Keiichiro lo siguió por un largo pasillo, el humano se detuvo habiendo creído escuchar algo y dio media vuelta. Para ese momento Keiichiro ya estaba enfrente de él, el hombre se sobresaltó y eso dio tiempo a Keiichiro de tomar el brazo donde tenía el arma (pistola) y alejarlo de el para que no le disparara. Mientras que con su pierna pateo la del hombre haciendo que la suya se doblara y cayeran al suelo, donde termino con la lucha de un golpe.

√v^√v^√

Pai seguía desde cerca al Cyniclon por las escaleras casi llegaban al piso donde los demás deberían de estar. Así que lo tomo por la espalda, cubriéndole la boca con su mano y golpeándolo en el barandal de madera, el Cyniclon desconocido se escurrió por entre sus brazos y golpeo fuerte a Pai en la quijada, intento dar otro golpe pero Pai lo esquivo y lo tomo de su chaqueta aventándolo hacia un costado, donde el hombre resbalo y cayó hacia el otro lado por encima del barandal, cayendo por lo menos 4 metros de altura.

√v^√v^√

Kaira leía tranquilamente cómoda recostada en un blanco sillón largo, debajo de una enorme sombrilla, apenas estiraba su brazo para tomar una copa de jugo de la mesa de enfrente, cuando uno de los últimos dos intrusos que quedaban en la mansión, llego por sus espaldas tapando su boca y tomándola del estómago cargándola. Mientras ella trataba de gritar, y pataleaba en un intento por huir.

√v^√v^√

Pai siguió por las escaleras hasta salir a la terraza donde se escondió rápidamente viendo como el último humano tenía ya a la señora. Y vio como el ultimo Cyniclon camino hacia ellos, aprovecho este momento y corrió hacia el golpeándolo fuertemente en la nuca haciendo que callera noqueado instantáneamente. El hombre que sostenía a Kaira se alarmo y saco de su bolsillo una pistola, y la cargo listo para tirar, apuntando a la cabeza de Kaira.

— ¡No por favor, ayuda! —Dio gritos desesperados la mujer — ¡Ayúdenme!

Pai intento avanzar hacia el humano pero le era imposible.

— ¡Da un paso más y la mato! —amenazo.

Pai vio como Keiichiro surgió por detrás y golpeándolo en la sien con la arma de uno de los humanos, lo dejo inconsciente. Kaira rápidamente se zafo de el agarre del hombre inconsciente y corrió detrás del sillón donde había estado anteriormente, aun histérica y los nervios de punta.

—Cálmese señora, todo está bien. —dijo Keiichiro intentándola calmar, y empezó a acercarse.

— ¡No! —grito la mujer retrocediendo. — ¡No se me acerquen!

—Nosotros no estamos aquí para hacerle daño. — insistió Keiichiro.

— ¡Dije que se aleje! —grito la mujer, Keiichiro arto por la situación decidió avanzar rápidamente hasta ella, aunque ella dio un grito, él la callo dándole un abrazo protector. Todo quedo en silencio, y poco después Kaira suspiro, mientras sollozos empezaron a salir de su boca.

— Ya está a salvo.

 **"Cuando necesito leer un libro, lo escribo."**

 **Reviews!, Gracias…**

 **BAI BAI**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Aprobación

Capítulo 3 - Aprobación

√v^√v^√

—Lo lamento mucho, pero su contrato venció hace más de seis meses, me temo que el seguro material no podrá cubrir los daños que ha ocasionado el incendio.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto indignado un chico rubio. — ¡ Acaso no existe, algún tipo de excepciones por antigüedad?

—Lo lamento, pero así no se maneja esto, siento mucho su situación, con permiso. —con eso la mujer que ya hacia detrás del escritorio se retiró.

— ¡No puedo creer esto!

—Ryou ya cálmate, resolveremos esto. —dijo Keiichiro, mientras ambos salían del banco.

Unos días atrás, hubo un incendio, en la Cafetería que era de su propiedad, el incendio había comenzado por una fuga de gas y una pequeña chispa de fuego, el Café fue consumido en llamas, sin dejar nada intacto.

Y valla suerte, hace algunos meses habían dejado de pagar el seguro de materiales, en este momento no tenían dinero suficiente para remodelar el Café, así que necesitaban nuevos empleos, Ryou pudo conseguir en empleo en comida rápida, si no era el mejor trabajo, pero estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con clientes y eso ayudo para su contrato.

Por otro lado Keiichiro necesitaba otro empleo pero la única oferta que había encontrado se había esfumado, su celular empezó a timbrar, así que lo tomo, decidió contestar aunque el número no le era conocido.

— ¿Si? habla Akasaka Keiichiro.

—Keiichiro-san! Buenas tardes, habla la señora Kaira Ikisatashi. —la respuesta desconcertó algo al castaño.

—Buenas tardes. —fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Quisiera que viniera dentro de dos horas a mi residencia y necesito que traiga al otro joven que lo acompaño ayer. Los espero Aquí.

√v^√v^√

—Por lo menos dijo ¿para qué nos quiere? —pregunto Pai. El y Keiichiro estaban enfrente de la gran puerta a la mansión.

—No, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de replicar. —El castaño tomo el tocador y lo estrello en la puerta tocando repetidamente.

La puerta se abrió y una joven fue revelada, su cabello era de un verde claro trenzado en dos coletas por la parte trasera de su cabeza, y sus delgadas gafas enmarcaban sus grandes ojos azules.

— ¿Que desean? — pregunto la joven.

—Tenemos una cita con la señora Ikisatashi Kaira. —sonrió Keiichiro y tomo la mano de la joven, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. — ¿podría ser tan amable de avisarle que ya llegamos?

—C-Claro— tartamudeo la joven, para adentrarse nuevamente en la residencia. Pai solo miro a Keiichiro con una ceja elevada.

— ¡Chicos! Qué bueno que llegaron, pasen. —dijo Kaira cediéndoles el paso, la mansión era simplemente hermosa, todo ahí era lujos. Pai podría asegurar que cualquiera de los jarrones que hubiera en esa casa, valía más de lo que el había ganado trabajando en años. Kaira los invito a tomar asiento, mientras que la chica de cabello verde serbia bebidas para los tres.

— ¿Y bien, aceptaran? —pregunto repentinamente Kaira. Haciendo que ambos chicos se confundieran.

—Disculpe, aceptar ¿Qué? exactamente—cuestiono Pai

—Pues, por supuesto que, tomar el empleo como guarda espaldas.

√v^√v^√

Ya habían estado ahí por más de 20 minutos, y aun no estaban convencidos de aceptar el trabajo, ninguno de ellos tenía dinero suficiente, ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia, pero ambos lo necesitaban.

—Acepto—declaro Keiichiro.

—Yo también acepto— dijo Pai

—Muy bien, ambos son los nuevos guardaespaldas de la familia Ikisatashi. —decreto Kaira. — Uno de ustedes se encargara de mi cuidado y otro del cuidado de…mí; hija.

" _ **El hombre débil duda antes de tomar una decisión. El hombre fuerte duda una vez que la ha tomado."**_

 _ **Reviews, gracias**_

 _ **BAI BAI**_


	5. Capitulo 4 - La piscina

Capitulo #4 –La piscina

—Esa es la habitación de Pai-san y esa la de usted—señalo la joven peliverde a Keiichiro. Ambas habitaciones eran vecinas y se encontraba en un segundo piso frente a un lobby para ambos guardaespaldas.

—Muchas gracias—fue lo único que pudo decir Keiichiro antes que la joven se despidiera.

—Con permiso— dijo haciendo una reverencia. A lo cual rodo los ojos, le exasperaba tanto respeto y amabilidad, sobre todo lo primero.

—Espere—llamo Akasaka antes que la muchacha saliera de la habitación— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Midorikawa, Lettuce.

√v^√v^√

La señora Kaira había dando un tour por la mansión a Pai y Keiichiro, para que empezaran a conocer el lugar, después de todo deben de estar bien atentos a cualquier incidente y en todo caso llegar rápido al lugar. Habían pasado por diferentes áreas, desde un cuarto de piano, y otros tantos instrumentos de música, Pai no estaba seguro cuales pues el que le robo la vista fue aquel primero.

Ahora se encontraba en la piscina, el lugar más fascinante se hiso a Pai, el lugar era muy bello, había asientos donde recargarse para descansar o dormir un rato, estaba techado y en una esquina, en un segundo piso había máquinas de ejercicio, esto por supuesto tenía una increíble vista de toda la habitación.

Kaira les había dicho, que estaban en confianza y eran libres de tomar o probar cualquiera de las habitaciones de la mansión, a excepción de los dormitorios. No era mucho el estilo de Pai pero esta vez decidió tomar su palabra, y ahora estaba nadando en medio de la celeste y cristalina agua, esto le era de lo más relajante después de todos los problemas estresantes que guardaba en su mente. Nadaba de extremo a extremo sin detenerse, deseando quedar lo suficientemente cansado, y poder dormir profundamente. Justo cuando se detuvo en una de las orillas de la piscina a tomar aire. Al levantar la mirada lo sorprendió una persona desconocida, la cual no se veía con un semblante muy amigable.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto cruzando se de brazos—¿Y quién te dio permiso de nadar en mi alberca?


	6. Capitulo 5 - Kisshu

**Capitulo #5 – Kisshu**

—¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos —y quien te dio permiso de nadar en mi alberca?

Pai la miro, una chica de cabello verde y complexión delgada. Verdaderamente no presto mucha atención en el aspecto de la joven. La manera que le había hablado no le agrado en lo absoluto, así que opto por salir de la alberca, tomar su toalla e ignorarla dándole la espalda y empezando caminar hacia la salida.

—Haber ¿estas sordo o qué? —pregunto la chica elevando la voz, queriendo imponer sobre Pai.—¡Te hice una pregunta! —volvió hablar, pero ahora en un modo molesto.

Pai se volvió a mirarla, dándole a ella un rostro sin ningún tipo de emoción.

—Me parece, que no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo estupidito— Pai la miro fijamente mientras acomodaba su toalla por sobre su hombro.

—Tengo una idea de quién eres niña—en el momento en que termino la oración, la chica lo miro entrecerrando ojos.

—Te prohíbo que me digas niña— replico en un tono amenazante—¿Captas? —pregunto mientras señalo su frente con el dedo índice, por lo que parecía que estaba insinuando que el era tardado en entender.

—¡Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme! —dijo retomando su orden anterior.

Pai miro hacia un punto perdido detrás de ella y suspiro. —Señorita, no me falte al respeto. —comenzó—ni me grite; porque yo también se gritar. —dijo Pai tranquilamente, mientras nuevamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Explícame quien eres, y quien te dio permiso de nadar en mi alberca! —chillo la joven—O bien ¿Acaso quieres que llame a los vigilantes para que te saquen de mi casa a patadas? —esto estaba terminando con la paciencia de Pai.

—Empecemos por el principio—dijo Pai—Mi nombre es Pai y soy el nuevo guarda espaldas de la señora Ikisatashi-san; un gusto —extendió su mano para dar un saludo, el cual nunca fue tomado. En cambio la chica cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miro detenidamente.

—Ah! Así que tú eres el guardaespaldas de mi mamá— hiso una pausa pensando—Y ¿Por qué no estas con ella cuidándola? —cuestiono — O me vas a decir que ella está haciendo busitos debajo del agua en la alberca, por eso es que estabas ahí! —dijo tratando de burlarse.

—Lo que pasa es que yo entro a trabajar hasta mañana—dijo Pai

—No me importa; esta alberca es para los dueños de la mansión, no para la servidumbre. —Ese comentario molesto a Pai— ¿Te quedo claro?

—Entiendo señorita; de todas maneras, le informo que su madre me permitió utilizarla como parte de mi entrenamiento.

—Ya me aburriste con tus historias—hablo la joven— Parece que todavía no te dicen cuál es tu lugar en esta casa. Ubícate ¿sí?

—Se perfectamente bien, cual es mi lugar en esta casa, con permiso. —diciendo esto último, Pai por fin salió de la habitación y se dirigiría a su habitación para vestirse.

√ **v^√v^√**

—No puedo creer que contrataras un guardaespaldas.

Kaira miro a la chica peli-verde.

—Kisshu es por nuestra seguridad ¿ o es que acaso piensas que lo que me sucedió fue solo un juego?—

—No, y además ya te he dicho que en este estado no me llames Kisshu.

—¿En este estado no? ¿Y en otro país si? —se burló su madre.

—Que graciosa, sabes a lo que me refiero madre. —rodo los ojos.

—A mi no me hables de esa forma, sabes ahorita tengo muchos problemas como para tratar con caprichos tuyos—sonrio falsamente mientras tomo a su "hija" dandole media vuelta y empujandola hacia la salida. —Adios cariño—. Claro que esta empezo a quejarse al instante.

—Oye pero ¿que haces…!

Y en seguida la respuesta que obtuvo fue un retumbo de la puerta cerrandose.

—Ajj madres. —reprocho Kisshu antes de encaminarse a su habitacion.

√ **v^√v^√**

 **Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y pido disculpas, ahora quisiera reportarles que ya hice una portada de esta historia en mi red social de Deviantart donde me pueden encontrar como:**

 **LoveKisshu1**

 **Y estaré subiendo muchas más fotos de esta y otras tantas historias, desde la versión Kisshu Girl hasta Paix Kish y de Nuestro Mundo un Kisshu muy elegante por el cual seguro babeareas, créanme se lo que les digo;)**

 **Las quiero, BAI BAI**


End file.
